Stary Night
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by annomyness. In this one, Nemo Dory and Marlin spent the day at the pirate ship and have a good day. Now it is late and time for bed for Marlin and Dory. They head to bed but Dory can't sleep so she goes out for a swim and notices the moon and stars. Will Star gazing help Dory sleep? Enjoy :)


It is late in the ocean, Nemo has been in bed for about two hours. Nemo, Marlin and Dory spent the day out at the pirate ship playing for hours. Marlin promised Nemo they would go back, they weren't doing anything that day, so a perfect day to go out and do so.

Flashback:

"Oh! I remember that. Are we going to the pirate ship?!" asks Nemo, excited

"Yup! " says Marlin

"A pirate ship? Ooo that is so cool!" says Dory

"It really is!" starts Nemo, he takes Dory's fin when they get closer. "Come on Dory I want to show you around!"

"Okay! Sounds like fun!" says Dory

She lets him lead her around, Marlin chuckles finding it cute that Dory is letting a child run her around the pirate ship, well what remains of it.

"Come on dad!" calls Nemo, finishing up the tour

"Alright I am coming." says Marlin

He catches up to where Nemo was showing Dory the shiny thing.

"We had to leave early because I was trying to get it loose and I got hurt. Dad told me he wants to be there. Cause his friends are near by, we never found his friends though." says Nemo

"Well maybe we can find where his friends are." says Dory, not wanting to ruin what Marlin was trying to do.

"Yeah! Can we dad?" asks Nemo, turning toward Marlin

"Yeah sounds like fun." says Marlin

So the three ventured off in search for the shiny things friends. They actually do end up finding the treasure cheast full of other shiny things. They use the items to play pirate with and dress up with, it was a lot of fun. Even stopping for lunch and dinner before playing some more for hours. Nemo ends up falling asleep and Marlin and Dory take turns carrying Nemo back.

"That was a nice thing you did for Nemo. I don't remember all he said but I remember something about a 'shiny thing' and "friends'. " says Dory

"Oh that, *blushes* he was sad about it being alone so I told him something to make him happy." says Marlin

"I know and that was super sweet. I know when he figures put the truth he will apperciate what you tried to do." says Dory

"You wont tell him will you?" asks Marlin

"No of course not, imagination is fun." says Dory

Marlin smiles at that and takes his turn with Nemo.

Back to Now:

That was hours ago and they spent many hours talking and laughing about the day they just had.

"We should go to sleep." says Marlin, yawning

"Yeah it is late, Nemo has been asleep for a little while." says Dory, with a yawn

"And he has school tomorrow. The long day wore him out." says Marlin, yawning

"Sounds like it wore you out too, Marlin." says Dory, with a smile

Marlin blushes turning sheepish, Dory smiles more finding it cute.

"Um...I better get going. Its late. Good night dory." says Marlin

"Good night marlin." says Dory

Marlin smiles and goes off to bed. Dory waits a few minutes and then follows going to her own bed. She tries falling a sleep for several minutes but can't. She sighs and gives up and goes out for a night swim making sure not to wake Marlin and Nemo. She heads out and then a glimpse of light catches her eye. She looks up and sees the moon.

"Oh wow so pretty. I wonder how it look close up." wonders Dory to herself

She swims up to the surface and she looks on at awe at the beautiful full moon night sky. She looks around and relaxes looking at the stars and before she knows it she is stargazing.

"Oh wow even better up here. The sun is so hot but this, this is so nice." says Dory

She smiles showing off her teeth a little bit and looks on at the stars she even manages to make shapes out of the stars. She is even more relaxed looking up at the sky over rolling in the sand trying to be comfortable. She sighs in content and watches the sparkling stars for a few more minutes, just taking in the moment, before going on to bed. She falls asleep quickly with the thought of stars on her mind.

The End


End file.
